


Recreational Day

by READER_X



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: F/M, Marijuana, Recreational Drug Use, Smoking, Underage Smoking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 15:13:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15560547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/READER_X/pseuds/READER_X
Summary: Celeste is a bad influence on our hero.





	Recreational Day

Celeste couldn't help but giggle lightly as she glanced over at Jaden who stared unblinking at the ocean waves. "Jay? You good bro?" She waved her hand in front of his face.  
  
Jaden snapped out of his daze as he blinked heavily before chuckling, flopping back in the grass. "The waves are so....yanno.." He lifted his hand into the hair and made a wave motion with his hand. "Relaxing!" He turned his head and looked at her with a grin that stretched from ear to ear.  
  
Celeste couldn't help but laugh as she fell back into the grass beside him. "Holy shit Jay you're so high."  
  
Jaden rocked himself into a sitting position, crossing his arms over his chest. "And like, who's fault is that?"  
  
Celeste mimicked his actions and sat up, picking up the joint that was sitting burning. "Me." She grinned at him before taking another puff.  
  
Jaden couldn't help but laugh at her self admittance, leaning over as he nudged her with his shoulder lightly. "You're such a bad influence." He teased lightly.  
  
Celeste raised an eyebrow slightly before blowing the smoke. "You wanna see a bad influence?" She grinned, deciding on an action she might regret later but right now she was too high too care.  
  
"Close your eyes and open your mouth a bit." She instructed him, lifting the joint to her lips again as she inhaled the smoke, watching as he did as she instructed.  
  
Putting the joint down beside her, Celeste put a hand on the ground to hold herself and leaned in closer to Jaden until their mouths connected.  
  
Jaden was caught off guard by the sudden feeling of lips on his as inhaled sharply, though it quickly sent him reeling into a coughing fit as he simultaneously inhaled some of the smoke in her mouth.  
  
Celeste dropped to the ground howling in laughter as Jaden wheezed for breath, barely reaching his water bottle and guzzling down the cool liquid to soothe his burning throat.  
  
"W-What was that?!" He choked out, feeling the toxins straight to his head, making him feel even higher.  
  
Celeste tried to control her laughter as she sat up, wiping the tears from her eyes. "J-Jay you-" She choked on her laughter again, falling back against the grass.  
  
Jaden squinted at her for a moment before all reason left his head and he pounced on her, hands on her sides immediately as he began to tickle her. "Let's see who's left laughing this time."  
  
Celeste screeched as Jaden attacked her, wiggling furiously underneath him as she tried to free herself. "Jay no p-please have merCY!" She howled, clawing at his arms.

At some point between him pinning her down and her writhing beneath him, he found his face dangerously close to hers. Wether it was from all the fighting to keep her pinned or if couldn't control his body while the drugs were in his body.  
  
All he knew right now was that he wanted to get her back, and that's exactly what he did. His lips quickly found hers as his hands ceased their onslaught, feeling her tense up beneath him for a moment before her arms snaked around his neck.

Later x

" _NO WAY!_ " Syrus gawked at his best friend and sister, who stood hand in hand with equally flustered looks on their faces. "Jay that's my sister!"

Jaden rubbed the back of his head bashfully, chuckling nervously. "Yeah well, what can I say?"

Syrus hung his arms in defeat, sighing. "Aw man, you too sis?" He looked at his sister in hopes that this might just be some prank. He didn't think he could sleep knowing his best friend was hooking up with his sister.

Celeste's blush only deepened as she stared at the ground, her palms feeling sweaty but it didn't seem to phase Jaden at all. "Sorry Sy."

_Meanwhile Chazz is fuming that Jaden got the girl instead of him._


End file.
